Xaros
Xaros was the former emperor of the Arcanian Empire and the father of Daegon. Ruling Arkan with an iron fist for centuries, Xaros was deemed a terrible, ruthless tyrant to many galactic communities, in particular the Altruxians. Xaros was also responsible for waging several wars against several smaller empires, specifically battling on Arkan. In addition, he also began harvesting Arkan's planetary core to use for his war effort. Due to all of this, Arkan went from an advanced civilization to a world on the brink of collapse, leading to many Arcanians wanting to seek refuge on their neighboring planet, Altrux Prime. However, the Altruxians shot down numerous civilian carries out of fear, killing millions. Thus, Xaros finally declared war on the Altruxians to gain revenge. In 1602, Xaros was challenged by his son Daegon to rule the Arcanians, leading to Xaros' death and to Daegon's ascension. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Not much is known about the early life of Xaros. He was an Arcanian born on Arkan to the Arcanian Royal Family, eventually becoming the Emperor of the Arcanian Empire around three centuries after his birth. A ruthless nationalist and tyrant, Xaros desired to expand his empire and to make it glorious again, as the Arcanians began to slowly fade into obscurity. Xaros made many enemies, and waged multiple wars and fought many battles, specifically on Arkan, beginning to deteriorate the planet's condition. In 1284, Xaros had a son with an unnamed woman who he named Daegon, whom he taught everything there is to know about the Arcanians and their culture, slowly making him the rightful heir to the Arcanian Throne according to his image. War with the Altruxians and Death In approximately the year 1513, Xaros began harvesting Arkan's planetary core to use for his war effort to use against the smaller empires he waged war on. This further sent the planet into ruin, eventually destroying it's reputation for being a highly-advanced, futuristic planet. Due to this, numerous Arcanians wanted to seek refuge on a peaceful planet, choosing to go to Altrux Prime, the home of the Altruxians. However, out of fear and paranoia due to Xaros' reputation for being a tyrant, the Altruxians decided to shoot down the civilian carries coming to Altrux Prime, killing millions of Arcanians in the process. This became a hugely controversial event, leading to the Arcanians to hate the Altruxians, and also making Xaros declare war on their neighboring civilization, initiating the long-fought Altruxian-Arcanian War. Around a century after the beginning of the bloody and devastating Altruxian-Arcanian War, Emperor Xaros continued his campaigns to extract more energy from Arkan's planetary core to power his war effort against the Altruxians. Meanwhile, his son Daegon began to realize what's truly at stake, and despite hating the Altruxians as well, he it was time to dethrone Xaros once and for all due to his tyranny. When Xaros' unnamed wife was killed in battle, this pushed Daegon to pursue his goals further, planning the downfall of Xaros behind-the-scenes, although Xaros barely cared at all. During one fateful night on Arkan, within Xaros' palace, Daegon organized a squadron of deadly troops and invaded the palace, ransacking it as Daegon reached his father's throne room. Confronting him face-to-face, Daegon denounced Xaros and called him a pathetic tyrant, challenging him to a duel. Xaros agreed, and the two Arcanians fought, Daegon besting his father, murdering him right afterwards to take control of the Arcanian Throne, thus becoming the new Emperor of the Arcanian Empire. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arcanians Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased